demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Electric Beauty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Electric Beauty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 05:33, January 17, 2011 hi cleo! im ur older sister! oh this is sooo cute! if u need uir older sis 2 help u wit anythinq just contact me hun this is sooo adorable! buh bye! Persephone Dauqhter of Hades and Persephone For Cleo Hey Cleo. I need to talk to you. Monday is the next time I can talk. But.....-growls-...I just...I need to talk. I can't say it here because.....-glares- Someone will read it. I think you know. To Danielle: It's not about you, don't worry. Cleo.... Just....What the heck happened? Hades and Persephone? Do you not beleive Cailin or something? Because I was claimed after she told me. On a full moon by Hades. But you and Danielle twins....O.o You don't even have the same birthdays. Did Zues tell you or something? ....Because I am really confused. -Hannah Hannah,IF YOUR CONFUSED FUCK OFF Thanks ~Danielle You really need to mind your own bussiness! I'm not even asking for you. Mind your OWN bussiness! -Hannah P.S. I even SAID it wasnt about you. Cleo???... Please answer....TT-TT ~Hannah Hi, Hannah...can you go on FB? Please? ~Cleo Totally grounded....Can't text or Facebook. Can you just tell me whats happened? -Shrugs- I kinda changed. More chill now. Except I got in trouble today....>_< ~Hannah Um, well... It's kinda...personal, I guess. ~Cleo Er....-Thinks- How about........CLUB PENGUIN!!!!! Just go on the one that says a friend is online And go to my igloo remember im Waddlie67 ;) Nvm...-_- Not loading. TELL MEEE!!! Please? XD -Hannah Go on chat... ~Cleo Become of your own opinions. Not others. All i have to say...Just try and put your feet in my shoes sometime. Totally cut off for a week. Find out your sister isnt your sister. Then find out she is the sister to the girl who despices you. THEN find out that the girl who hates you convinced her. -Shrugs- Don't be upset. Just....-growls- Make your own decisions, and don't let anyone tell you different. You think your father is Hades, then TRUST YOUR OPINION! Don't let someone else regard it. In my opinion, it sounds fishy T-T. But don't take on my opinion, take on your own. P.S. You guys weren't even born on the same dates....O_o P.S.S. Danielle, please don't.....yeah. Hannah, Why dont you put YOURSELF in MY shoes? Most my familys dead,I feel no emotions anymore,One of my best friends has concer,I start fights without even trying,Im completley blown off by my family,I suck in school,Im ugly as fuck,I dont believe anyone anymore,I cant make up my mind,Im betrayed by someonme who had been my best friend and rolemodel for 6 years,I WANTED TO BE EXACTLY LIKE HER YOU KNOW?SHE WAS "PERFECT!!!"!!!THEN ALL THE SUDDEN SHE COMES AND STABS ME IN THE BACK!!ALL YM FRIENDS HATE ME,AIDEN DESERVES SO MUCH MORE THAN ME!!!!! You know what?No,Im gonna stop.I dont wanna sound like afucking self centered bitch like you OH WAIT I ALREADY AM ~Danielle -growls- I'm not going to list my terrible life. Mainly because I would just get grounded for longer. BUT GUESS WHAT? The only thing we have in common, is that are lives ARENT THAT DIFFERENT. GODS! I'm not even TALKING to you! Please could you just mind YOUR OWN bussiness!? Cleo thinks her father is Hades! SHE TOLD ME! But now, I'm not trusting EITHER of you. Because everytime I talk to her, you come in. I want to have a nice conversation with Cleo sometime! But I guess not! Thanks Danielle. ~Hannah~Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ Your welcome :) ~Danielle OMFGS, GUYS!!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!? JUST BE FUCKING NICE TO EACH OTHER!!! PLEASE!!! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING FOUGHT OVER! WHICH I DUNNO IF THAT IS REALLY IT OR NOT, BUT IT SURE FEELS LIKE IT!!! PLEASE, GUYS!!! ~Cleo~Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite~ -Crosses arms- Why don't YOU (Not Danielle) look at our conversation. Who started it? I wasn't even talking to her! >:| GODS! Why is everyone against ME?!??!?! IM NOT THE BAD GUY! -Growls- I need to....simmer down... Cleo. Tell me what the F**** (Cant say, it'll get tracked) is going on. NOT Danielle. You ruin...Everything...If I just want a conversation...-tears up- Next time you say sorry Danielle, I'm NOT forgiving you. Not until it's sincere. AND CLEO. Once SHE stops, we'll talk again. >:| Have fun with your "Twin sister" ~Hannah~Daughter of Hades and Persephone~ I know, I read it all...and I'm not against you...I'm jjust so sstressed...-Shakes head as eyes fill with tears- I'm so ssorry...I ddon't know wwhat's ggoing on...FFMFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Cleo, ddaughter of Zzeus and Apphrodite~ -Scowls- Sometimes I just....-shakes head- You can figure out your parent on your own. Right now I feel like ounching the wall every time I look at this. So....yeah. me off drama would be nice. ~Hannah ...-Sighs- ~Cleo :D @Hannah:Your an over dramatic bitch :D @Cleo:Dont worry,Ignore Hannah,Shes a bitch.Ill help you no matter what. ~Danielle~ Hiii Guys XD im soo confused? on the other wikia you said your a daughter of Rhea (Dani) and on this its Zeus and Aphrodite... and i thought you were a daughter of Hades Cleo? and then theres something about Cailin being your parent and such... how bout ask camp? maybe theyd confirm o.O and you guys are twins?? thats new o.o idk i havent been on chat for a while so im just trying to piece this all together... p.s im not accusing you of not being anyones kids im trying to figure this out :)) ~Nat, Daughter of Zeus Um...well...Danielle has a pplan or something...and I sstill thhink my ddad is Hades, bbut I dunno...and I ddon't have Camp's nnumber...and wwe don't rreally know...we, also, are ttrying to piece this ttogether... ~Cleo, daughter oof Zeus and Aaphrodite o.O plan? okie dokie XD if yoru dads hades then howre you twins then..? dani has camps number or you could email :)) ~Nat Yep...I dunno her plan...and I dunno if my dad is Hades or Zeus or what...and I know, I just don't wanna ask...>.> ~Cleo dont wanna ask why?? o.o :)) ~Nat Well, I'm talking to Danielle...and we think my dad and her dad is Hades... ~Cleo o.O so not Zeus? was she claimed again o.O ~Nat Um...we're kinda just talking about it...we aren't quite sure ~Cleo Check the Demigod's Council You guys might wanna look at the Demigod's Council page. Look at the last...maybe 6.....comments. Then read through your own rules, and look at the list. You guys have some things to fix..... i didnt go on your page making claims so you should respect others as you would like to be respected hey i wanna make a truce we may disagree but reguardless of what u may believe i am who i say i am Hi im Alexis im unclaimed but i think i may be Athenas or Zeus thought id say hi Alexisthelightingprincess